On my own
by comade
Summary: Cette nuit-là, Lydia est seule. Personne n'est là pour lui répondre, pour lui prendre la main, pour l'appeler, pour l'aider. Elle les a tous perdu, sans même s'en rendre compte. /Léger Stydia/


_« Bonne nuit Lydia, je t'aime. »_

Allison aurait dû être en train de l'aider à ce moment-là. Quand Lydia était effrayée de fermer l'oeil, à cause de toutes ces choses horribles qu'elle voyait dans son sommeil, ou quand elle n'arrivait pas à trouver repos. Elle l'appelait, quelque soit l'heure, et ça n'ennuyait même pas la chasseuse, car c'était elle qui lui avait dit de le faire. Alors, elle composait son numéro, et la voix douce de sa meilleure amie résonnait aussitôt dans le combiné. Allison lui parlait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende. Et quand la voix de Lydia se faisait plus douce, et que sa respiration devenait lente, la brune lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, avant de raccrocher, entendant les ronflements adorables de son amie. Mais aujourd'hui, Allison n'était plus là. Elle était morte. Et Lydia n'avait personne à appeler à cette heure si tardive. Alors, elle fixait le mur devant elle, immobile, espérant que le sommeil la rattrape avant que le jour ne se lève.

 _« Lydia ! Lydia, calme-toi, je suis là. Ce n'est rien, respire. »_

Sa mère aurait dû être là, à se précipité dans sa chambre quand elle se mettait à hurler à pleins poumons. Elle ouvrait brusquement la porte, et se mettait à son chevet, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ainsi, quand Lydia s'arrêtait, la première chose qu'elle voyait était le visage rassurant de sa mère, qui traçait doucement des cercles imaginaires au dos de sa main. Son déséquilibre et sa peur s'évanouissaient immédiatement, quand elle la prenait dans ses bras. Mais cette nuit-là, elle s'était absentée. Elle avait fait croire à un voyage professionnel, mais Lydia savait que cela faisait quelques nuits que sa mère ne dormait plus à cause d'elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, tout le monde a besoin de repos. Alors, Lydia s'asseyait au bord de son lit, et ne bougeait plus, jusqu'à ce que les murs s'arrêtent de bouger, et qu'elle retrouve l'équilibre.

 _« Lydia, ça va ? J'ai entendu ton cri. Il y a un problème ? »_

Scott aurait dû l'appeler, à ce moment précis. Quand Lydia reprenait difficilement sa respiration, quand elle clignait frénétiquement des yeux, regardant autour d'elle, perdue, désorientée. C'était à ce moment là que son téléphone sonnait. Elle tournait alors brusquement la tête dans sa direction, et l'attrapait de ses mains tremblantes. Et à ce moment là, la voix de Scott résonnait dans son oreille, et elle se détendait, retrouvant ses repères. Il était comme un point d'ancrage pour elle. Mais il avait toujours été là pour l'appeler car il dormait mal, et entendait facilement son hurlement. Or, Scott dormait toujours à poing fermé quand il était avec Kira. Et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça. Alors, Lydia essayait de reprendre sa respiration seule, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues d'un revers de main.

 _« La police va bientôt arriver, va m'attendre dans la voiture, je te raccompagnerai. Tout ira bien. »_

Stiles aurait dû être à ses côtés, à cet instant précis. Pendant que Lydia était debout, immobile, fixant le corps sans vie de cet homme à l'orée de la forêt. Il avait toujours été là. Il était le premier qu'elle appelait, avant même de composer le numéro de la police. Parce que c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire. Alors, au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, sa Jeep venait se garer quelques mètres plus loin, et Stiles, qui n'avait même pas regarder l'heure avant d'accourir, lâchait un bref regard en direction du corps inerte, et la prenait dans ses bras. Lydia répondait à son étreinte, et enfouissait son visage dans son sweat, ne voulant plus voir le cadavre de cet homme. Mais Stiles avait toujours répondu car son téléphone était allumé. Or, il l'éteignait toujours quand il dormait avec Malia. Et Lydia voulait accuser la brune, la rendre coupable de sa solitude. Mais elle savait très bien qu'au fond, il n'y avait personne à blâmer. Alors, après avoir appeler la police, Lydia lâcha son téléphone, et tomba à genoux. Elle tenta de contenir son sanglot, une main plaquée contre ses lèvres, mais craqua, et se mit à pleurer, sans aucune retenue. Parce que personne n'était la pour la voir. Parce que Lydia se sentait terriblement seule, et qu'un vide profond se logeait dans son cœur.

 _Parce que Lydia Martin était seule, et que c'était sa faute si elle les avait perdu._

 _Parce que Allison ne serait peut-être pas morte, si elle avait pris part à ce combat._

 _Parce que sa mère dormirait peut-être encore ici, si elle n'avait jamais eut ce pouvoir._

 _Parce que Scott aurait peut-être continuer de l'appeler, si elle comptait plus pour lui._

 _Parce que Stiles serait peut-être à ses côtés, si elle avait compris qu'elle l'aimait plus tôt._

 _._

 _Stiles serait peut-être à ses côtés._

 _Il serait peut-être même celui qu'elle pourrait appeler, ou même celui qui l'appellerait._

 _Si elle lui avait avouer ses sentiments, Stiles serait sûrement celui qui lui tiendrait la main._

« Elle était effondrée quand on la retrouvé sur la scène de crime. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on appelle un proche pour venir la chercher. » dit Parrish, lançant un regard à la jeune fille assise dans le couloir

Le deuxième policier de garde leva son regard vers son collègue, avant de hausser les épaules. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Lydia, qui avait le regard dans le vague, puis acquiesça. Parrish ouvrit un meuble, et se mit à feuilleter des dossiers, avant d'en sortir celui de Lydia Martin. Il lui tendit alors, pour que Dany puisse lire les numéros de personnes à contacter en cas de problème médicale, ou d'ordre judiciaire. L'agent Fields composa le numéro de la personne en tête de liste, mais finit par secouer la tête, au bout de quelques secondes.

« Sa mère ne réponds pas, je vais tenter le deuxième... » souffla-t-il, parcourant le papier. « … Stiles Stilinski. »

C'était assez étonnant, de savoir que Lydia avait mit Stiles en second choix. Mais elle n'avait plus de père, et aucune famille proche habitant ici. Elle avait auparavant mit Allison Argent, mais avait reçu une lettre lui demandant de modifier son dossier suite à son décès. Cela lui avait alors parut comme étant un bon choix de le mettre. Après tout, _il avait toujours été là pour elle._

« … Il ne réponds pas non plus. » soupira Dany, reposant le téléphone à sa place

Une main attrapa le dossier, et le rangea sans même regarder dans le meuble, habitué. Parrish posa alors son regard sur Stilinski, qui était en train de soupirer, regardant Lydia. Elle avait l'air complètement anéantie, creuse, et il savait que ce n'était pas à cause de sa récente découverte à l'orée de la forêt.

« Laissez. Je m'en occupe. » finit-il par dire. _« Dites-lui de m'attendre dans ma voiture, je la raccompagnerai. »_

* * *

 _ **La fin était un peu inutile, sans réel intérêt, mais c'est un peu comme un petit épilogue, et j'avais envie de rajouter le père de Stiles, parce que je l'adore.**_

 _ **A la fin, quand j'ai mis que Allison ne serait peut-être pas morte si elle avait participé au combat, c'est totalement faux, mais je pense que c'est ce que Lydia pourrait penser, parce qu'on finit toujours par penser qu'une chose est arrivée par notre faute...**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce one-shot, même si il était plutôt court. Bonne nuit, et laissez des commentaires si vous avez aimé! ;) (ou si vous avez pas aimé... ça marche aussi ._.)**_


End file.
